Pirates of the Caribbean: The Goddess' New Bargain
by monkey-writer08
Summary: Charliegood friend of Sarah Turnerdesendent of immortal Cpt.Turner and dead Elizabeth Swann Turneris orphaned and stowsaway on the Black Pearl to get away from her absusive relativesHer crush on Will leads her to make a deal with Calypso to win his heart


Pirates of the Caribbean:

The Goddess' New Bargain

Prologue: The First Visit

"Sarah, I wish your father's story was true. How wonderfully fantastic a tale he has made up!" Charlotte, or Charlie as she would later be known, Lambert, Sarah Turner's best friend, exclaimed after hearing the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Davy Jones, Captain Barbosa, and Calypso.

"Charlotte! It's not a tale he's made up. It's the tale of my great great grandfather. Liam, my great grandfather was the son of Captain Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth Swann Turner. I met him when I was four. He's due back VERY soon for a visit. Oh, I do hope your here when Will comes. All of us call him Will because he doesn't age and all it would be rather odd to call him grandpa."

"But, Sarah, that's impossible!"

"I know it sounds impossible, but it is true. After Elizabeth died the only thing keeping Will sane and under the control of Calypso was his family. He and Elizabeth had a son and two daughters. Every son of his has a son and two daughters. For example, my father had William, Julia, and my self with our mother. Will's two daughters despised him for never being around they met him twice, then refused to see him again after they were married."

"Sarah, Charlotte, you both need your rest. Go to sleep," Bill Turner ordered his head peaking through the door.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison, climbing into Sarah's bed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Charlotte woke to the sound of conversation between Mr. Turner and the slurred speech of a stranger. She quietly got out of bed and entered the main room where she saw the most ridiculous man she had ever seen.

He had black dread locks with a bandana over the top, and the oddest clothes popular centuries before. He had dirt all over his visible skin, along with horrible teeth and a rather eerie smile. He caught sight of her before Mr. Turner even had the slightest clue.

"Good morning, love. I dare say you are Sarah."

"Jack, this is Charlotte, Sarah's intimate friend."

"Oh, how lovely, I like meeting friends of family friends."

"Sorry to sound rude, Mr. Jack, but who exactly are you?"

"My dear, never call me Mr. Jack again, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Co-captain of the _Black Pearl_, non-cacheable ship."

"But, you should be dead."

"Me dead? Don't be silly, the fountain of youth makes one immortal, my dear Charlotte."

"Why are you here?"

"Sending a message from young William to his family"

"Who's young William?"

"I'll explain what he means later, Charlotte, please, go back to bed," Mr. Turner interrupted before Jack could even begin to explain.

"Yes, sir"

Charlotte returned to Sarah's room, but rebelliously listened to the conversation through the door.

"So, Will's ten year is in three days?"

"That's what the man said."

"Barbosa and I would love to pay a visit in about six months."

"Sounds favorable"

"We want to help little William get his sea legs."

Charlotte heard all she cared to hear. She ran over to the bed and shook Sarah awake.

"Good, Lord, what is it Charlotte?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow is in your living room, talking to your father! Captain Turner shall me coming to land in three days according to Captain Sparrow. Perhaps I will meet him," Charlotte whispered excitedly.

"How wonderful! You might indeed, and Jack is here! He hasn't been round in almost a year."

"Billy!" Captain Will Turner exclaimed as he saw his great grandson waiting for him at the dock.

The two men hugged.

"Will, how good to see you again!"

"Wonderful to see you as well, it's good to back on land. Have any new children for me to meet?"

"None of that are mine and Mary's, but Sarah has a good friend staying the week with us while her parents out. Her name's Charlotte. She's nice girl."

"Jack told me about her. She amused him greatly."

"Not surprised."

When they reached Bill's house William, Julia, and Sarah all jumped on Will in greeting. He gave all of them hugs, and gifts he acquired over the ten years he'd been at sea.

"Will, this is my friend Charlotte Lambert," Sarah introduced as the chaos died down.

Charlotte could finally see Captain Turner well enough to observe his features. He was tall and muscular, with long wavy brown hair, and sad chocolate brown eyes. He wore a stainless cream shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, worn brown breeches, a black belt with a dull metal buckle, black leather boots that had seen better days, and a faded dark blue bandana covering the top of his head. He carried a dark brown leather bag with him as well as a blue coat reminding her of a military Navy uniform. He looked utterly romantic to Charlotte's thirteen year old eyes.

"Hello, Charlotte it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet your too, Captain Turner."

"You're the closest friend of Sarah, no need to be so formal. Call me Will, like everyone else, and here's a trinket for you as well," Will smiled as he handed Charlotte a necklace made of worn brown leather with a pirate skull and cross bones charm.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Thank you, Cap- Will."

"You are quite welcome, Charlotte," After a pause Will moved past Charlotte, to Mary, "Mary, 'tis good to see you"

"And you Will. Missy and I have made all your favorites for today."

"How kind and unnecessary of you"

"Just as it is kind and unnecessary of you to bring my family rare gifts"

"I suppose we are even then. I have a gift for you as well."

Will pulled a light blue silk ribbon necklace out of his bag with an azure stone and silver drop shaped charm. The stone matching Mary's eyes perfectly.

"Oh, Will, it's beautiful! You are too good us. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Madam, but I assure, I am not too good. I only see you once every ten years. I hardly make up for what I miss. Is there any major news to share?"

"Julia's-"Sarah started, but was cut off by Julia.

"Sarah, it's my news, I shall tell it. I'm engaged, Will."

"Will I be meeting him?"

"He's at sea now. He's with the Navy."

"I'm sure he's an honorable man then. I'm happy for you," Will replied smiling at his granddaughter, "How about you, William? Have you a girl yet?"

"Not exactly"

""Not exactly," He says. What seems to be the problem, why not?"

"William's too popular with the ladies. He can't choose which he likes best," Julia answered.

Will laughed.

"Wise man, make sure it's a girl you can't live without."

"Yes, sir"

"Have you any news for me, Will?"

"I plan to sail with Jack and Barbosa in six months."

"I hope to see you, while you are with them. It will be nice to have someone I'm related to see the _Dutchman_."

"I can do that?"

"Certainly, how do you think Jack play messenger for me?" Will laughed.

"I cannot wait to see it!"

"Sarah, have you any news? I think you are a bit young to have a beau though."

"I am a bit young for that, I agree. However, I have been accepted to the Ladies' Academy, as has Charlotte."

"Quite prestigious, congratulations to you both."

The family entered the house, and asked for tales of Will's adventures during the last ten years. Everyone listened closely as he told his stories of his encounters with dying souls, Calypso, and Bootstrap Bill, his father. The day was filled with stories from Will and the Turners, and wonderful food that had been prepared the day before

As the Bill and Mary readied their children for bed around sunset, Charlotte slipped off out the back to door to watch the sun set. Will saw her and followed, grabbing his coat.

Charlotte's head jerked around to see who had placed the material that had turned out to be a coat around her shoulders and saw, Will.

"What are you doing outside? Especially with out a shawl or something to keep you warm?" Will asked as his eyes met hers.

"I like to watch the sunset. It slipped my mind to grab a wrap or some sort. Thank you for letting me use your coat.

"You are quite welcome."

They stood in silence for a moment watching the sunset.

"When must you return to your ship?"

"By sunrise," Will answered in an even voice.

"May I see your ship?"

"To see my ship, Charlotte, you would have to be dying at sea or on the _Black Pearl_. Calypso does not allow anyone to return to my ship with me, nor does she allow visitors from this world from other boats. While you may wish to see my ship, trust me on this, you do not want to have a fate that will lead you to it."

The sun had left the earth. Charlotte handed will his coat, and quietly returned inside. Will followed her.

Charlotte and Sarah bid the family good night, giving Will extra big hugs. They fell asleep quickly. Sarah dreamed of a day that would never come, including Will being able to stay forever. Charlotte dreamed of adventure at sea, sailing with Will, meeting Calypso, and of a life more exciting than she had ever known.


End file.
